


对等

by Berry0715



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry0715/pseuds/Berry0715
Summary: 一个突如其来的葛一脑洞，很短
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 2





	对等

一护觉得他最近运气差的可以，先是吃饭吃到头发再是上学迟到，现在是看到了一个对他来说堪称瘟神的人，不，准确来说应该是虚，曾经和他在虚圈打的天昏地暗的第六十刃，不知道为什么会站在他的房间，这场景越看越诡异，因为夜色的原因，他看到葛力姆乔的影子被无限拉长，这时他却在想原来虚也是有影子的。

“你找我是来打架的？”

“……”没有回答。

一护皱了皱眉也不知道该怎么做，不赶人他就站在客厅，赶人估计他们会打起来，绕过葛力姆乔又被挡住去路。他不耐烦的瞪了瞪，先不说为什么这个瘟神知道他家在哪儿，只是这么大一个人，不，虚站着就容易让人产生误会。

“虚圈有危险，妮莉艾露让我向你求助。”

“啊？”听着这句几乎是从嘴里挤出来的话一护疑惑不解，他没理会脱掉校服外套却被拉住袖口，“你到底想说什么？”

“我说虚圈有危险需要你的帮助你听不到吗混蛋黑崎，信不信我宰了你？！”

“……”

这次轮到一护沉默，他自觉的距离好战分子越远越好，葛力姆乔见他要躲，拉住他的衣领恶狠狠的说着：“你给老子好好听不然把你家夷为平地！”

“你需要冷静。”一护很平静的拿开他的手，他记得这是葛力姆乔第三次来他家。

没记错的话，第一次葛力姆乔是在他家里人都在的情况下，大摇大摆的走进了客厅，那时候游子正在看电视。就见他对那个在他的认知里从没有出现过的黑色盒子起了兴趣，准确来说应该是电视里正在播放的美食节目，葛力姆乔把自己的脸紧紧贴在屏幕上看着厨师做好的鱼，那表情可以用望眼欲穿来形容。

第二次，好像是带着什么来的，一护记得不太清楚，似乎是鱼，他隐约有印象。葛力姆乔不知道从哪儿抓来了一条鱼，举到他面前问这东西怎么吃。他看了看那条可怜的鱼又看了看葛力姆乔期待的目光，十分无奈的走进厨房，洗干净手刮鱼鳞的时候，他觉得这样做的自己真够蠢的，他为什么要对敌人这么好，仅仅只是因为葛力姆乔有帮他与灭却师战斗吗？

第三次，也就是这次，葛力姆乔又用这种很蹩脚的理由来了他家。以第六十刃的实力他不信他不是灭却师的对手，再说还有妮露在虚圈，他们携手灭却师大概只有扑街的份，所以他不懂为什么葛力姆乔会用这种蹩脚的理由来他家。

回忆结束，现实中的一护看着眼前的虚，觉得他就像他这几天看的纪录片篇里的猫科动物，不，豹子本来就是猫科动物吧。于是他很无奈的叹了叹气：“你是不是又想吃鱼了？”

“谁说……”葛力姆乔听到后就要否认，却被一句把你充满鱼腥味的手离我远点噎住，气的他当即爆发说要归刃杀了你。

“老子就是想吃赶紧去做，不然拆了你家！”

又是这句万年不变的威胁，一护转身走进厨房，发现案板上直挺挺躺着一条早已死掉的鱼，他再次无奈叹气然后去卫生间准备洗手。他再次觉得自己这个行为无比愚蠢，葛力姆乔打开灯大喇喇的坐在沙发上，不一会儿开始对他脱下的校服外套起了兴趣，只是一件衣服，为什么要露出那种像是看到糖醋鱼的眼神？他百思不解。

一小时后鱼做好了，整个房间弥漫着糖醋鱼特有的香味，一护正要把鱼盛进盘子端出去时，葛力姆乔走了进来。由于身高的原因他不得不仰头去看，就在他要开口说话时唇上却落下一吻，葛力姆乔脸颊上的面具刮得他的脸有些疼，他听见他说了句：“这是饭前开胃菜。”


End file.
